


Leader of the Pack

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranger things had happened to the members of SG-1, but Evan Lorne hadn't been around to see it before. Takes place in season seven, shortly after the episode Enemy Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December Kink Bingo Challenge; Prompts: Possession/Marking and Animal Play  
> Content Notes: animalistic behaviors, voyeurism, group sex

When Evan Lorne's team, SG-11, had been sent off-world with to locate SG-1 after they'd missed their check in time by six hours, he'd expected to find them being held captive by a contingent of Goa'uld, or trapped by natives who thought they were evil, or in a natural disaster of some kind and unable to get out. Or maybe just plain old kidnapped or lost, or a member of their team held hostage or something. Of course, what he was forgetting that going through the Stargate was something that couldn't be predicted; almost as soon as you imagined the possibility of what could happen, it would change in some way, just to keep everyone on their toes.

So, when Lieutenant Menard stumbled over a tac vest just half a klick down the path through the forest, Evan wasn't really surprised. When they started finding their packs, their jackets, their radios and their pants, Evan started getting a little worried. Either whoever had taken them captive had haphazardly stripped them of their clothes and tossed them aside or there was some other kind of explanation.

They collected the items and stowed them in their packs, Evan figuring that at any rate, SG-1 would want their clothes back before they went back to the SGC. Following the pathway of clothes was a little like following a trail of inexpertly scattered breadcrumbs. He ordered his team to spread out and radio in when they found the next item. All of the clothes seemed to be heading in the same direction at least, so hopefully they'd find SG-1 together, if totally nude. Evan picked up a pair of underwear that had to belong to Major Carter and tossed them in with the rest of the clothes, vowing that when they found them, he'd simply hand over his pack and let them sort out their own underwear.

"Sir, I think you should see this," Lieutenant Woeste said into the radio.

Evan located his teammate standing near a particularly dense wooded area and walked over. He wasn't sure that SG-1 had many more clothes to lose, having picked up a pair of socks a few minutes ago, and was starting to wonder what to do when the trail petered out.

"Oh," was the only thing Lorne could think to say as he accepted Woeste's binoculars and looked past the section of forest and into a small clearing. They had found SG-1 alright, and they were certainly nude. They were also romping around in the clearing, apparently completely at ease with the situation.

Teal'c was who he noticed first, with the corpse of an animal clenched in his bare hands as he worked with a sharp rock to take off the skin. Colonel O'Neill was nearby, his body, though older and marked with scars, was still lean and well muscled. He stood near the entry to the clearing, switching between watching his teammates and being on alert for anything approaching.

A small shout caught Evan's attention and he moved to focus on Major Carter and Doctor Jackson, his eyebrows slowly raising above the rim of the binoculars. They were wrestling, and while he had seen them practice hand to hand combat in the gym at the SGC before, at least they'd been dressed then. A second glance a moment later he noticed that the wrestling was more playful than combat; they weren't trying to hurt each other as they tumbled around on the grass. If anything, they looked more like a pair of playful puppies that were nipping at each other.

Major Carter gave a short yelp as she tumbled down against a rock on accident. When she scrambled over to her hands and knees, Evan got a brief glance of a bloody gash on her back before Colonel O'Neill was blocking his view.

Colonel O'Neill examined the wound carefully, using one of his hands to hold onto Major Carter and the other to probe the edges of where it was bleeding. Doctor Jackson was perched next to them, pawing anxiously at Carter's thigh. Teal'c had moved from his kill and had taken up watch at the edge of the clearing, keeping them safe while the Colonel took care of their wounded. O'Neill leaned in and started licking the blood from her back.

"Uh, sir?" Lieutenant Menard asked.

Evan turned and found that the rest of his team had joined them, watching everything play out as intently as he had been.

Menard continued now that he had Evan's attention. "Maybe we should do something before they try and eat whatever Teal'c managed to catch. We don't know if it has some kind of disease or-"

"Good idea. Any suggestions on how we can get them back to the SGC?" Evan asked, mentally adding 'or how we can get them to put clothes on?'

"Maybe they're friendly?" Lieutenant Woeste suggested.

Evan doubted that very much. SG-1 wasn't well known for being particularly friendly to people other than those who had won the respect of their team. If Colonel O'Neill thought someone was okay, the rest of them generally followed suit. But, get on the wrong side of one of them and you were up against the entire team. Evan didn't think that Doctor Jackson, and therefore the rest of SG-1, had forgiven him for the incident with the Unas yet. Menard was right though; they had to get them back to the 'gate so that the doctors could hopefully figure out what was wrong with them and fix it.

Leaving everyone except one of the lieutenants at the edge of the forest, Evan and Woeste went down to the clearing. The Colonel had finished licking Carter's back, but apparently it was now time for a team cuddle and grooming. Before this very minute Evan couldn't have imagined what Teal'c would look like cuddling and would have said that he didn't think Jaffa did cuddling. But now, Teal'c and O'Neill had formed a protective grouping around Carter and Jackson; Jackson sprawled out in O'Neill's lap while O'Neill played with all of Jackson's hair. Major Carter was half in Teal'c's lap, her legs tangled with Jackson's as she nuzzled her face against Teal'c's chest. If SG-1 hadn't forgiven him for the whole Unas thing, there was no way they were going to forgive him for watching them in a naked cuddle pile.

O'Neill leaned forward and for a moment Evan thought that he was kissing Jackson before he saw that there were teeth involved. When O'Neill drew back, there was the barest trace of blood from the teethmarks that were now decorating where Jackson's shoulder met his neck.

"Alright, let's move slowly so we don't startle them. Just follow my lead," Evan instructed. They walked out to the entrance of the clearing, keeping their hands empty and in plain sight.

As soon as they saw Evan and Woeste, SG-1 sprung into action. Teal'c grabbed both Carter and Jackson, pulling them behind his body and out of sight. Colonel O'Neill moved in front of Teal'c, dropping into a fighting stance and actually growling at them.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Evan asked, raising his hands up slowly to show that he was no threat.

O'Neill, while not responding with words, paused and tipped his head to the side, studying Evan and Woeste.

"Colonel? Do you know who we are?" Evan asked. When O'Neill made no further movements, Evan dropped down onto his knees, remembering how Jackson had stopped the Unas from attacking them.

When Woeste did the same, both O'Neill and Teal'c relaxed their stances a little further.

Jackson popped out from behind Teal'c and began to approach them curiously, tipping his head in the exact way that O'Neill had just moments earlier. Before Jackson could get too close O'Neill snagged him by the arm, cuffed him across the back of the head and dragged him behind him again.

Evan winced a little, even though O'Neill was obviously concerned about his team's safety, he hadn't hit Jackson lightly and Jackson was rubbing at the back of his head with an reproachful expression.

"Sir, do you remember me?" Evan asked, edging a little bit closer.

O'Neill watched him with a great deal of interest and moved a little closer as well. He looked about as likely to sniff Evan as he was to attack and maul him.

Evan figured those were pretty good odds, about as good as approaching anything on an alien planet. When O'Neill merely prodded him, examining his clothes and vest before feeling his way through Evan's hair and face, Evan decided that this might work after all.

Woeste saw his expression and nodded slightly, their silent communication skills already pretty good despite only having been teammates for three months.

They let SG-1 reacquaint themselves; O'Neill and Teal'c eventually letting Carter and Jackson approach them, though Evan noticed that whenever they were close by Teal'c was always within reach to pull them back and out of harms way.

Evan dug around in one of his pockets and found an energy bar. Unwrapping it, he held it out to Teal'c, who sniffed at it before eating a bite and then passing some to O'Neill. Jackson and Carter were both curious about it as well and soon Evan and Woeste had handed over all the energy bars they had between them.

"Any ideas, sir?" Woeste asked as Carter examined his boot laces.

Evan nodded. "I've got a few."

*****

Evan Lorne sat in the observation deck of the medical isolation room. Between him and Woeste, they'd managed to get SG-1 back to the 'gate and into the SGC with a minimal amount of trouble.

Colonel O'Neill hadn't liked it when the rest of SG-11 approached, so Evan sent them ahead to let the SGC prepare for their return and then they'd walked back through the forest. Well, Evan and Woeste had walked; Doctor Jackson and Major Carter had bounded around, investigating and romping and splashing in one of the streams. O'Neill and Teal'c had constantly looped around, collecting them from straggling too far behind and keeping them from getting too close to anything that might be dangerous.

At one point, Major Carter had been peering over the edge of a small ledge and before Evan could call out or get her away, O'Neill was there, dragging her back by her hair and neck. Evan winced a bit, but Carter didn't stray too far from O'Neill's side the rest of the trip back to the 'gate.

When they'd reached the 'gate they had a new problem of the members of SG-1 not being at all interested in their clothes, except for throwing them or chewing on them. Fortunately, Woeste had pulled out one of the thin thermal blankets from his vest and cut a hole in the center. Teal'c had let him pull the hole over his head and voila, make-shift ponchos. They didn't quite cover everything, but it was better than bringing them back completely naked.

Doctor Janet Fraiser and her team managed to get them all into the isolation room without any problems. They'd had to go back in shortly after to take out just about everything but the mattresses, as Carter and Jackson's curiosity seemed to lead to wanton destruction of just about anything they touched. Evan thought it was nice to know that somethings didn't change.

Treating them had been a whole different issue and Evan had to go back down there in order to help because O'Neill and Teal'c wouldn't let any of the doctors or nurses near any of them. So, Evan was now on stand down and helping to watch over SG-1, including medical assistance and feeding time.

"How are you doing?" Janet asked, pushing a cup of coffee over to him as she sat down.

"Fine, Ma'am. And yourself?" Evan asked. She'd been coming in every so often to let him take breaks, even though Lieutenant Woeste was also providing him with longer breaks so he could sleep.

Janet shook her head and took a sip of her own coffee. "I found antibodies in all of their blood work, but I still have no idea how to treat this, whatever it is. And I haven't been able to figure out how they were infected or how it was transmitted either.

"It doesn't seem particularly contagious," Evan agreed. "No one on SG-11 has been over come with the sudden urge to strip off all of their clothes and run around, as far as I know."

Janet smiled. "I'm sure someone would have reported if your teammates had been behaving erratically and neither you nor them seem to have the antibodies. Whatever caused this is back on the planet. I have teams in bio-suits taking samples of the vegetation, but it's going to take some time."

Evan nodded grimly, hoping it wasn't going to take too much time. Although he'd gotten used to seeing SG-1 nude over the past two days, so used to it that it didn't even seem weird anymore, there were things he'd rather be doing than playing zoo keeper.

"You okay to give them dinner in about an hour?" Janet asked.

"As long as I don't have to clean up after it," Evan joked. SG-1 was rather messy when they ate and trying to teach them to use the shower had left Evan soaked and more than a little peeved.

Janet gave him a tired smile. "Let's just leave them to it for now. We'll figure out bathing if this goes on too much longer."

Evan settled down with his coffee as Janet left, watching her exit before half-heartedly poked at his laptop. The past two days with not much to do meant that he was completely caught up on paper work and mission reports, so he'd been reading the backlog of mission reports that SG-1 had filed, or at least the ones that weren't so classified that the President probably didn't even have access to them. But even their misadventures were starting to all blur together.

He stood up, stretched and looked down into the isolation room, immediately wishing he hadn't. It was one thing to watch some of the most respected members of the SGC romp around naked; it was an entirely different thing to watch them, well, mating for a lack of better word. Evan felt himself blushing and knew that he should look away, but there was something about the display that he found incredibly intriguing.

There had been rumors that various members of SG-1 were together since Evan had joined the SGC and probably well before that. No one could agree who exactly was with who or how it all worked, and there were rumors about just about every team after they'd been a team for a while. The level of bonding and trust and closeness that a team at the SGC gained was like nothing Evan had ever seen before; more like family than most blood families ever were. But then, the enemies and situations they went up against on a regular basis were like nothing he'd ever seen before either.

Watching them, Evan still couldn't decide if the rumors were true. The level of caring combined with a little roughness were similar to what he'd seen on the planet. O'Neill was definitely in charge, even though they traded affections and partners freely among their group. But O'Neill was the one who was almost always in contact with all of them, dividing his attention between them and repeated nipping them with his teeth all over their bodies. None of them seemed to mind, because when O'Neill did this, they would look up from whatever, or whoever, they were concentrating on and press themselves against him, sometimes nipping back but never hard enough to draw blood like O'Neill did.

Evan found himself bitting his lower lip as he watched, imagining how loved and cared for they must all feel. He was impressed with the tenderness that they showed with each other, despite the more rough and tumble nature of their usual play and romping. Teal'c was frequently checking on O'Neill and repositioned the entire group when he saw that O'Neill's knees were starting to bother him. Jackson and Carter met frequently in their enthusiasm, but often broke away from each other to attend to O'Neill or Teal'c, while Teal'c was showing impressive concentration on satisfying O'Neill. There wasn't a single focal point among them; they were all necessary and balanced in their need for each other.

They finished a little bit before the cafeteria called up to let Evan know that an airman was coming with a cart of food for SG-1. Evan waited an extra minute, watching as they all settled in on the mattress that they'd piled in the corner. Jackson and Carter had wound around each other in their exhaustion, their heads pressed together. O'Neill was laying in front of them, his eyes scanning for threats even though his head was resting on Teal'c's thigh. Teal'c sat, one of his hands wrapped around Jackson and Carter's tangled legs, the other smoothing O'Neill's hair.

Convinced that they were settled and the airman wouldn't see anything that he wasn't supposed to, Evan walked down to the hallway and took the cart from the waiting airman. Inside the room, both Teal'c and O'Neill looked up as soon as Evan entered, watching him with a concerned curiosity. When Evan got a little too close, O'Neill sat up and growled. While Evan was used to this, O'Neill surprisingly the most vocal of the group, there was something a little different about the sounds.

"Sir?" Evan asked as he knelt down and placed the tray on the floor, pushing it towards them.

O'Neill growled again and this time Evan could make out the word that he had been trying to say: "Mine."

Evan nodded. "Yes, sir. They're yours. No one is going to take them from you."

O'Neill considered him for a long moment before nodding and speaking again, a little less of a growl, but still the same word.

Leaving the food, Evan backed away and pulled the cart back out of the room, giving it to the airman before going back up to the observation deck. When he looked down, O'Neill was sorting through the food, sniffing it before distributing it to his teammates. He grabbed his computer again and hoped that O'Neill speaking was a sign that they were getting better on their own.

*****

One week later SG-1 was back to their normal selves, as normal as SG-1 ever got, and Evan had found himself summoned to Colonel O'Neill's office. He was a little nervous about this; he'd seen members of SG-1 in passing since they'd started wearing clothes and speaking in full sentences again, but none of them had even glanced in his direction. And really, what was one supposed to say after they'd seen their commanding officer 'in flagrante delicto'?

"Sir," Evan said as he stood in front of O'Neill's desk.

O'Neill looked at him for a long moment, his sharp eyes assessing him before nodding. "At ease, Major."

Evan relaxed his posture slightly and waited, trying not to let his mind come up with too many wild scenarios for why he'd been called there.

"I understand that while we were, heeding the call of the wild, that we were quite attached to you?" O'Neill finally asked.

"Yes, sir. I think it's likely because I was the first to approach you," Evan suggested.

O'Neill nodded, the corner of his mouth twitching ever so slightly. "I've also been assured by Doctor Fraiser that our behavior falls under medical confidentiality."

Evan nodded eagerly. "Yes, sir. I wouldn't speak of this to anyone." He felt his eyes flicker to the marks that were still on O'Neill's neck. All of SG-1 had them, Doctor Jackson's and Major Carter's were the most visible as O'Neill had actually left teeth imprints.

"Good to hear," O'Neill said. "Now, we're going to P5X-790 next week and need a team for back up. Your team has had a little down time recently, do you think you're up for it? There might be running involved."

"We'd be pleased to accompany you, sir," Evan said, recognizing a peace offering when it was being extended.

O'Neill looked down at the schedule that was on his desk. "Mission briefing is Wednesday at 0800. Bring your team. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Evan quickly left O'Neill's office and let out a sigh of relief. Apparently all was forgiven, including the Unas planet, if O'Neill was trusting him and his team to watch their backs on a potentially Goa'uld infested planet. Evan walked through the SGC back to his office and smiled, glad that everything was back to normal, at least for the next day or two.


End file.
